


Grimm!Pyrrha AU

by SpaceBunBun



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Someone in my RWBY discord had some artwork of a Grimm!Pyrrha AU and I really wanted to write it. Luckily for me, she gave me the okay to attempt to write it. I hope this turns out okay. I kind of screwed up the description for her outfit. I hope it turned out okay. I really like her idea for Grimm!Pyrrha. Oh and her tumblr is artist-assassin. Her art is amazing!! Please check her out!





	Grimm!Pyrrha AU

Cinder walked around the Land of Darkness, waiting. It took a few minutes before someone was able to crawl their way out of the Pool of Grimm. The woman crawled out, coughing out dark liquid and breathing heavily. Cinder smiled while she was walking towards her. She put the tips of her fingers on her chin and lifted the woman's face up to meet her eyes. 

"How does it feel Pyrrha?" Cinder smirked. 

"It...It feels different." Pyrrha answered. 

Cinder let her get on her feet. She turned around and started to walk away. "Salem wants to see you." 

"Very well." 

Pyrrha kept her distance from Cinder. She remembers that they were on other sides, but now, now they were on the same team. Pyrrha walked through the long hallway, walking into a room with a long table with many empty chairs. She stood at the edge of the table and looked far across from her. There sat a woman with white hair and black sclares and red irises. Salem gestured for her to sit down. Pyrrha did as instructed and sat a few seats away from her. 

"Tell me, how do you feel?" Salem asked. 

"I feel different. I feel the void pooling up into my center. I can feel nothing but hatred and anger." Pyrrha answered. "I'm not attuned to this." 

Salem knew that feeling all to well. "In time, you will come to terms with the feeling." She said softly. "I have big plans for you." She then turned to look over to Cinder and Tyrian. "Train her." 

Tyrian smirked and was going to enjoy fighting her. The three went back through the long corridor. They took a left before the door exiting the castle. The room was empty, aside from a few weapons. Pyrrha walked over to them and looked at them. She picked up the black and gold lance gun that was there. She turned it around and examined it. She pointed it one of them, signaling that she wanted to fight. She rushed at Cinder but she was able to dodge it easily. They fought and fought, but nonetheless Pyrrha was on the floor, defeated. Salem walked in. She wasn't happy with the results, but she wasn't shocked by it. Pyrrha got up off the floor and looked at her. 

"You are weak." Salem reminded her. 

Pyrrha didn't say anything. 

"You will train endlessly until I see fit." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Salem and the other two left. She waited a few minutes after they left before leaving the room. She was shown her room. There was a new outfit for her to wear. She quickly changed into it. Pyrrha walked over the the mirror. Her eyes were now black sclares with red irises and she has black marks all around her eyes. She was now wearing a gold gorget that was connected to fabric that wasn't connected to overbust corset. The fabric was black and fitted a small portion of her back that went into sleeves. The sleeve on her left arm was longer that she tucked under a fingerless glove. She wore another fingerless glove on her right arm that went to mid part of her arm, leaving the rest to show skin. Each glove had circles on it to make an eye. Her left shoulder also had a gold plate on it. Pyrrha also wore gold dark red gauntlets with silver linings. 

She wore a black overbust that was open in the middle of her torso and it had gold linings. It showed a large scar that ran a little past her chest. She adorned a long red cape that stretched to the ground. Pyrrha looked at her pinkinsh red skirt and lifted it up. It went to her knees She sighed and let it go. She tapped the ground with the top of her toes. It wasn't a bad pair of boots. They were silver high-heeled boots. She wore silver greaves that went down to her boots. She also wore thick black stockings. 

All of this was so different from her old outfit. She couldn't lie and say she didn't like this outfit. Day in and day out she trained endlessly in this new outfit. She had to figure out to maneuver a fight with her cape. It was rather difficult to deal with. Weeks on end she fought and fought. 

"Must get stro...stronger." Pyrrha muttered. "For...For them." 

Tyrian put his foot on her back making her fall back to the ground. 

"Forget about your friends. They mean nothing to you know." Salem said. 

Tyrian moved and laughed deliriously. She got up and kept on training with him. Weeks and weeks she forgot about her friends. She became more and more mindless. It went to the point where her mind broke and she couldn't remember anyone or anything other than words. 

"Now, who do you remember?" Salem asked. 

"Remember who? Who are you?" Pyrrha replied. 

"Good." 

Weeks and weeks go by and she started to gain more strength and new memories. She didn't remember any of her 'friends.' 

"Pyrrha, I have a mission for you." Salem said. 

"Whatever the mission is, I will complete it fully and exceptionally." Pyrrha responded. 

"Are you sure you want to send her out on a mission?" Arthur asked. "She may be strong but I don't think it's a great idea to send her out on a mission." 

"It's a simple mission." Salem said. "I want you to take the Grimm creatures out towards Beacon Academy and distract them. Take however many you want." 

"As you wish, my queen." Pyrrha said. 

"Go immediately." 

Pyrrha did as instructed of her. Before she left, she looked in the mirror. More and more black scarring grew upon her face. It was only natural. She left the castle and headed towards Beacon Academy with some decently strong Grimm. It took a few days before she arrived. It was nightfall and a big event was going on. Pyrrha instructed the Grimm to destroy anything. It sounded off the alarm for the school's defenses. She stayed by the school's main doors and waited. People were flooding out of those doors and met with some other Grimm. Only a select few decided to fight them and defeat them. Pyrrha ran towards one of them and started to fight them. They engaged in the fight, but they were wildly under-powered against her. It came to the point where she was about to kill them. 

Jaune was able to shield them from the final blow. She stepped back and took one good long look at him. He was utterly shocked to see who it was. He was unable to move. He couldn't believe it was her. He thought she died when they went to check out on a bandit raid. She cracked a menacing smile. 

"Pyrrha!" He yelled. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"Why are you doing this?!" 

"I am instructed to. It is my job to do this." 

"Who put you up to this?!" 

"My queen of course." 

"Who?!" 

"That's enough questions. Either fight and die or cower and live." 

Pyrrha lifted up her weapon and pointed it at him. Without thinking, Jaune charged at her. He did his best to fend her off. It was a matter of time before he was worn out. More and more hunters and huntress in training came to his aid. Her time was up. She left without a scratch. Jaune lifted up his head and looked at her back. 

"Pyrrha!" He yelled. "Pyrrha! Come back!" 

She didn't even bat an eye. She made her way back to Salem's castle. It had been a few days since the attacks had happened and Salem was pleased with the results. 

"Well done, Pyrrha." Salem said. 

"You words praise me." She replied. 

"This is what it means to succeed." 

"You words are too much." 

"Get some rest." 

"Very well." 

"What was the point of that mission?" Arthur asked after Pyrrha left the room. 

"It was to gather information. She was to distract everyone while one of the other three gathered some information for me." 

"I see." 

"Everything will fall in place in due time."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my RWBY discord had some artwork of a Grimm!Pyrrha AU and I really wanted to write it. Luckily for me, she gave me the okay to attempt to write it. I hope this turns out okay. I kind of screwed up the description for her outfit. I hope it turned out okay. I really like her idea for Grimm!Pyrrha. Oh and her tumblr is artist-assassin. Her art is amazing!! Please check her out!


End file.
